


Christmas Magic

by Bex90



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Time, Family Reunion, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:16:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bex90/pseuds/Bex90
Summary: Ian's a war medic who hasn't seen his family for almost two years. With the help of his family, Ian comes up with the perfect Christmas surprise for Mickey and their children.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm a little late to the Christmas party but I wanted to get this out there. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Hey Debs” Ian said to the computer screen as he rubbed at his eyes tiredly.  
“Shit, Ian, you look like crap” Debbie replied, a small smile on her face and concern in her eyes.  
“Gee, thanks a lot” Ian rolled his eyes and blinked at his sister. It has been a long few weeks and he’d barely gotten any sleep. On top of that, he was missing Mickey and their two kids terribly.  
“Are you ok?” Debbie asked softly.  
Ian nodded. “Just tired. I tried skyping Mick earlier and there was no answer. I guess it’s just hitting me how much I miss him and the kids”  
“He’s probably taken Yev to little league practice, he’s been filling in as coach for a few weeks” Debbie explained. Ian chuckled wetly, imagining his husband trying to wrangle a bunch of ten and eleven year olds. Yev would get impatient and probably end up yelling at Mickey. But they’d make up on the drive home. Just another thing Ian was missing out on.  
“What about Georgie? She toilet trained yet?” Ian asked. Georgina was the four year old girl he and Mickey had adopted when she was only six weeks old. Her mother had been a good friend of Ian’s and after she died in child birth, Ian found out she’d named him guardian.  
“Yeah, she, ah, went backwards for a bit when you left but she’s back on track now” Debbie explained quickly as Ian’s face contorted. She knew how hard it had been on everyone when Ian had to leave, especially his kids.  
“Yev’s been a little shit lately” Debbie said, shifting focus.  
“What’s he doing now?” Ian sighed. Yevgeny had inherited his father’s habit of shit-stiring. It was all in good humor, but sometimes the ten year old went a bit far.  
“He’s been telling Georgie and Franny that Santa isn’t real and it’s really upsetting them” Debbie replied. “How’d he find out?” Debbie sighed and Ian knew he didn’t want to hear the answer.  
“When the kids sit down to write their Christmas lists the first thing he writes is ‘Daddy’” Debbie held up a piece of paper and Ian instantly recognised Yev’s childish scrawl. Other items included an iPad, a bike and a Pokemon game but the very first item was ‘Daddy’. It had been at least a year since Yev had called Ian Daddy, he’d graduated to ‘Dad’ after Yev’s tenth birthday.  
“Fuck” Ian rubbed a hand over his face in attempt to stave off the tears that threatened to fall. 

“How’d that leave application go?” Debbie asked, chaning the subject as Ian collected himself.  
“I got it, but let’s see how long it lasts this time” Ian scoffed, grateful for the distraction. He’d lost count of the number of calls he’d made to Mickey to tell the older man he was coming home, only to call back a few days later to say the leave had been revoked for one reason or another.  
“It’s been almost two years since I’ve seen them, Debs. I miss everyone so damn much”  
“Oh Ian” Debbie sighed, watching helplessly as her brother cried. She wanted nothing more than to reach through the computer screen and hug him. There was a ding on Ian’s end and Debbie watched as he opened another window and scan the screen.  
“Holy shit” Ian laughed, wiping at his eyes.  
“What, what is it?” Debbie questioned as Ian’s face morphed from saddness to joy.  
“They’ve booked me a flight” Ian stared at his sister. “I’m coming home for Christmas!”

~~~~~  
“Papa, when’s Daddy coming home?”  
Mickey bit his lip as he tucked his daughter in for the night. “I don’t know baby, soon hopefully”  
“I miss him” Georgina whispered sadly, pulled the covers up under her chin.  
“Me too baby. We can try calling him again tomorrow” Mickey replied with a small smile. He bent forward and placed a kiss on the little girl’s forehead.  
“Love you Papa” Georgie yawned, curling into herself.  
“Love you too baby girl” Mickey wandered to the door and flicked the light off before closing the door. He left it open a little to ensure there was a bit of light from the hall getting into the room.  
“C’mon kid, time for bed” Mickey said as he entered Yevgeny’s bomb sight of a bedroom. The floor was strewn with clothes and toys and Yevgeny sat on the floor in the middle of it all with his legs crossed. The young boy crossed his arms and scowled at his father, shaking his head vigorously.  
“Ok, what’s your problem now?” Mickey sighed as he picked up some of the clothes and tossed them into the hamper in the corner.  
“Why did Aunty Fi yell at me for telling Franny Santa wasn’t real?” Yev asked, scowl still firmly in place. Mickey perched himself on the corner of Yev’s unmade bed and beckoned his son to climb in.  
“She didn’t mean to yell but she was frustrated that you weren’t listening to her” Mickey explained. “You were being a little shit”  
“Was not!” Yev pouted, suddenly looking very much like Ian.  
“Yev, you made Franny cry. You were teasing her, you weren’t very nice” Mickey explained.  
“She’s such a damn baby!” Yev whined. “It was a joke”  
“Was she laughing?” Mickey questioned as his son shook his head. “It’s only a joke when everyone is laughing Yev, you know that”  
Yev sighed dramatically and Mickey almost laughed but Yev’s next words stopped him. “Santa’s so stupid, I’ve been asking for the same thing for years and he doesn’t get it!”  
Mickey scrubbed a hand down his face, he knew exactly what Yev was talking about. Debbie had shown him the lists over the years and it never failed to break his heart. Afterall, it was exactly he wanted for christmas as well. 

~~~~~

“And why can’t I tell Mick?” Ian asked. He and Debbie had been skyping for over three hours, discussing an idea Debbie had come up with.  
“It’s his surprise too” Debbie replied. “He deserves it as much as the kids do”  
“Yeah ok” Ian was practically vibrating with excitement. He was actually going home. He had it in writing. He had a comfirmed time. It was actually happening this time.  
“So, just text me the details of your flight and I’ll take care of the rest” Debbie said with a grin. “I can’t wait to see you!”  
“Best Christmas ever” Ian matched her grin before they signed off. 

~~~~~

“This has been a long time coming” Ian said as he stood in front of his superior in the mess tent.  
“And well deserved, Gallagher. Will we see you again?” the superior asked.  
“Not sure yet Sir, I’ll make a decision in the new year” Ian replied. He signed a few papers, gathered the last of his belongings that had scattered across camp before he was on the bus heading to the airport. 

Ian stared out the window as the sparse countryside whizzed past him. There wasn’t much out here, it was far too dry and dusty. But it had been where Ian had called home for the last two years. When he wasn’t working on the injured soliders that came into the base hospital, Ian had spent some time wandering through the dust. 

Getting off the plane surrounded by his brothers and sisters in arms was a surreal experience. The terminal erupted into applause when they was the fatigues and uniforms. There were reunions left right and centre. Ian fought back the tears as he passed a woman being kissed and embraced by her female partner.  
“Debs!” Ian called when he spotted his sister weaving her way through the crowd towards him. Debbie knocked the wind out of Ian when she launched herself at her brother.  
“It’s so good to see you!” Debbie said breathelessly once Ian had set her back on her feet.  
“You too” Ian slung his arm around Debbie’s shoulders as they headed out of the airport. 

The siblings chatted non-stop as Debbie drove back to her apartment. Debbie caught Ian up on what was going on with their family and Ian gave Debbie a brief overview of what he did overseas. He wasn’t ready to delve too deeply into the horrors he’d witnessed.  
“So what’s happening tonight?” Ian asked as he followed his sister up the stairs towards her apartment.  
“Fi, Lip, Carl and Liam are coming here first. Lip’s got the costume and I thought we could catch up first. Then we’ll head over to the house, do the Santa thing for the kids and you and Mickey can have the night. Then tomorrow you’ll get to spend time with the kids as you” Debbie explained as she unlocked the door to 4C.  
“You’ve got it all planned out, haven’t you?” Ian chuckled.  
“And that’s a bad thing?” Debbie challenged with a smile and Ian conceeded with raised hands. “The spare room’s down the hall and the bathroom’s right there if you want to have a nap or a shower”  
“You saying I look like and smell like shit, Debs?” Ian laughed, dodging out of the way as Debbie reached out to swat him.  
“Fuck off Ian, I’m already sick of you” Debbie laughed.  
“Love you too, little sis” Ian called as he wandered towards the spare room. 

~~~~~  
“Shut up, you’ll wake him”  
“You’re being too loud!”  
“Why don’t we just wait til he’s actually awake?”

The less than quiet voices of his siblings pulled Ian from his nap. He rolled over and came face to face with Carl, who was leaning over him.  
“Jesus fuck!” Ian yelped, causing Carl to jump and everyone else laugh. “What the hell are you all doing in here?”  
“I tried stopping them Ian, I promise” Debbie said from the doorway. Fiona was the first to leap onto the bed and pull Ian into her arms.  
“Ok, ok, can I at least get up before you assualt me?” Ian laughed as Fiona climbed off him and pulled him to his feet and straight back into her arms.  
“I’ve missed you so much”  
“Me too” Ian squeaked as Fiona continued to squeeze him. Ian was able to breath when Fiona finally released him, only for Lip and Carl to latch on seconds later.  
“Good to see you kid” Ian said as Liam embraced him.  
“You too Ian” Liam smiled. 

“We’d better get going, Mickey will be over with the kids soon” Fiona said, glancing at her watch and then at Lip. The Gallgher siblings had been lounginh in Debbie’s living room for a few hours, catching Ian up on everything they’d each been up to since he’d left.  
Ian’s ears perked at the mention of his husband’s name. “What’s he been doing all day?”  
“Last minute Christmas shopping with the kids” Fiona replied with a smirk. “I gave him a list”  
“He’d’ve loved that” Ian laughed. His whole body ached with the desire to just be with Mickey. He couldn’t wait til Mickey worked out who was playing Santa this year.  
~~~~~

Ian was brimming with excitement as he paced the floor of his childhood bedroom. He could hear his family downstairs and he wanted nothing more than to be with them. But he knew he had to wait. When Debbie had told him how Yev was constantly telling Franny and Georgina that Santa wasn’t real and how much it was upsetting the girls. At first he thought it was a little funny but then Debbie had shown him Yev’s Christmas lists from the past couple of years and his heart broke. The young boy was angry and Ian couldn’t blame him. Yevgeny had asked Santa for the same thing for the last few years – his Dad. But Santa hadn’t come through so the ten year old was convinced Santa didn’t exist and hated the idea of his sister and cousin thinking he was.  
Ian wanted to bring a little Christmas magic and happiness into his son’s life and what better way to do than to have Santa bring Dad home this time. 

“Hey, the kids are ready” Debbie knocked on the bedroom door softly. Ian grinned behind the scratchy white beard and adjusted the hat on his head. He knew he looked ridiculous but it was for his kids and Ian would literally do anything for them. He sprizted himself with his – and Mickey’s – favourite aftershave and picked up the large red sack before following his sister downstairs.  
“Look who I found upstairs!” Debbie exclaimed. Franny and Georgie squealed in delight, running over to Ian and pulling him over to the nearest chair. Ian saw Yev roll his eyes but didn’t miss the small smile that he tried to hide behind his hand.  
“Told you he was real, Yevvie!” Georgina said, turning to her brother and sticking her tongue out at him. The little girl looked up at Ian with wide, happy eyes and Ian wanted to reveal himself right there and then. But he didn’t, he composed himself and beckoned her onto his lap.  
“You’re so – ” Yev started but was stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder.  
“Yev, enough” Mickey said, wandering back from the kitchen with a beer in hand. Ian looked up at the sound of his voice and their eyes locked. Ian could see the exact moment when Mickey’s heart stopped. It took everything he had for Ian to look away.  
“Santa, are you even listening?” Georgina pouted, hitting Ian lightly on the arm.  
“Sorry Georgie” Ian smiled, looking at her with shining eyes. “What would you like for Christmas?”  
Georgie blinked at him before whispering. “How’d you know my name?”  
Ian grinned, tapping his nose and winking. It worked wonders, the little girl giggled before pulling her most serious face.  
“I could give you a long list of toys but there’s only one thing I really want” Georgina said.  
“Oh?” Ian said. “And what’s that?”  
“Daddy” Georgina whispered and Ian’s voice got caught in his throat. “He’s been gone for a long time and everyone misses him, especially Papa” Georgina pointed across the room where Mickey was still standing behind Yev.  
“I’ll see what I can do” Ian blinked fast to fight away the tears as Georgina thanked him and climbed down from his lap. Franny gave him a long list of toys and after a bit of coaxing from the adults in the room, Yev sauntered over and stood in front of Ian with his arms crossed. Ian tried desperately not to laugh, the kid reminded him so much of Mickey right then.  
“I hear you’re a little angry with me” Ian said, breaking the silence. “Want to tell me about it?”  
“Not really” Yev replied sharply.  
“Oh c’mon kid, try me” Ian leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and stared Yev directly in the eye. He knew exactly how to get a Milkovich talking.  
“Santa isn’t real, so who are you? Who paid you to dress up like that?” Yev asked, the challenge clear in his voice.  
“Don’t you believe in magic, Yevgeny?” Ian grinned. “That’s what this season is all about”  
Yev rolled his eyes and fought the smile that crept onto his features. “You’re good”  
Ian breathed a sigh of relief, leaned back and opened his arms. “So, you gonna tell me what you want for Christmas?”  
“There’s a dirt bike I’ve had my eye on. I’ve tried dropping hints to Papa but he’s a little thick” Yev said as he climbed onto Ian’s lap. Ian laughed and glanced up at Mickey who was still watching him from across the room.  
“Anything else?” Ian asked.  
“Yeah…” Yev glanced over at Mickey before looking back at Ian. “My Dad, we miss him and I’d really like him to come home now” Yet again, Ian’s voice was caught in his throat as he stared at his son. Yeah, it had been far too long.  
“Your sister asked for the same thing, he must be a very special guy” Ian said.  
“He’s just Dad but we miss him” Yev shrugged. 

~~~~~

“I’m just gonna go to the bathroom” Ian said, standing up. He glanced over at Mickey who was still staring at him from across the room. Ian headed for the stairs, hoping Mickey would get the message. Of course, he needn’t have worried he was barely out of sight when he felt someone behind him. Ian headed for his old bedroom, leaving the door wide open.  
“I can’t believe you’re actually here” Mickey breathed as he closed the door behind him.  
“Believe it baby” Ian smiled as he pulled the hat from his head and the beard from his face. Mickey stepped forward and unzipped the red velvet coat.  
“I’ve fucking missed you” Mickey whispered, his eyes wet. Ian wrapped his hands gently around Mickey’s chin, forcing the older man to look up at him.  
“Me too” Ian ghosted his lips over Mickey’s as he spoke.  
“Still a fucking tease” Mickey chuckled, running his hands over as much of Ian’s torso as he could reach. Ian connected their lips, capturing Mickey’s tongue between his teeth. The kiss heated up quickly so Ian maneouvered them over to the bed, pulling Mickey on top of him as he fell backwards. Ian made quick work of pulling Mickey’s clothes off and tossing them into the corner. Mickey palmed at Ian through the baggy red pants before they joined the rest of their clothes on the floor. Ian moaned as Mickey wrapped his hand around Ian’s hard cock and trailed wet kisses down his stomach.  
“Fuck me” Ian muttered, reaching for his husband. Mickey didn’t have to be asked twice, he grabbed the lube from the bedside table. He made quick work of prepping Ian and bottomed out with a groan. Mickey set a slow, almost punishing pace as they kissed sloppily.  
“Gonna come” Ian moaned a while later. It hadn’t taken Mickey long to find his prostate, hammering it to the edge.  
“Come for me baby” Mickey whispered as he reached his own climax. 

“Asshole” Mickey said slapping Ian on the chest with the back of his hand. They were laying together, enjoying the post fuck glow.  
“Ow, what the fuck was that for?” Ian rubbed at his chest.  
“You didn’t fucking tell me” Mickey was facing away from Ian but he could tell the older man was pouting.  
“I wanted it to be a surprise” Ian tried to keep himself from laughing at his ridiculous husband.  
“Still could’ve told me” Mickey clung to Ian and buried his face into Ian’s sweaty neck. Ian didn’t say anything, just wrapped his arms around Mickey tightly and placed a kiss in his hair. Fuck, it was good to be home. 

~~~~~

Mickey and Ian spent most of the night hidden away in the bedroom. Mickey went looking for food when their stomachs rumbled and again when it was bedtime for the kids. Ian hated that he couldn’t tuck his kids in but he just reminded himself, it’s just until morning.  
Once the kids were sound asleep they headed back downstairs and spent the rest of the evening drinking and laughing with their family. Mandy and Svetlana made a surprise appearance and Ian didn’t have time to hide so there was another loud reunion. 

~~~~~

It was still dark outside when Ian stirred the next morning. He carefully extracted himself from Mickey’s and padded to the bathroom to relieve himself. He poked his head into the bedroom where his kids were sleeping, both blissfully unaware he was even in the house.  
“You’re up early” Debbie said when she saw him come down the stairs.  
“You too” Ian returned.  
“Gotta get these out” Debbie said, pointing at the red sack Ian had abandoned the day before. The two siblings scattered the presents around the base of the Christmas tree in a comfortable silence.  
“How do you want to do this?” Ian asked once they’d finished and were sitting side by side on the sofa. Debbie had her eyes closed and her head resting on Ian’s shoulder.  
“Change back into the uniform you had on yesterday and just sit here before the kids get up. We’ll come down with the kids” Debbie said and Ian nodded. Before Ian could even ask, Debbie pointed towards the space under the stairs, where Ian could see his duffle bag. Ian smiled gratefully.  
“I’m gonna go get a few more hours sleep” Debbie sighed, pulling herself to her feet and headed for the stairs. Ian took a minute to glance around his childhood home before grabbing the duffle and following his sister up the wooden hill. 

The next time Ian stirred it was light and he could feel warm hands on his waist. He smiled as he rolled over and came face to face with his husband who was wide awake and staring at him.  
“Fucking creep” Ian chuckled before leaning forward for a kiss.  
“Your fucking creep” Mickey grinned, running his fingers lightly across the smattering of hair on Ian’s chest.  
“All mine” Ian pulled Mickey on top of him, roughly massaging his bare ass. Mickey chuckled and bucked his hips, causing Ian to yelp at the friction. They kissed lazily for a few minutes before they were interupted by a knock at the door.  
“You gotta get up” Debbie called, careful not to use her brother’s name. The couple sighed before Mickey rolled off his husband and Ian swung his legs over the edge of the bed.  
“Let’s go surprise our kids” Ian said as he pulled his uniform from the duffle bag.  
“Damn Gallagher” Mickey hummed appreciatively as Ian straightened his uniform.  
“Go help Debs get the kids up, you fucking perv” Ian laughed as he threw a pair of boxers at Mickey.  
Ian could hear the grumbles from Yev and the excitement from Frannie and Georgina as they were ushered downstairs by the adults. He sat on the sofa with his back to the stairs, his knee bouncing with excitement. Georgina was the first down the stairs and to the Christmas tree. Ian scratched at his chin as he waited for his daughter to see him. The little girl must have caught the movement because she dropped the present she had in her hand and slowly turned around to face him.  
“Daddy!” the little girl squealed, launching herself at him. Ian caught his daughter as Yev appeared at his side. The young boy’s eyes were wide with disbelief and it took a second for him to overcome it and launch himself at Ian in a similar fashion. The whole room was crying as Ian held onto his kids tightly. Eventually Yev slid to the floor so he could open his presents but Georgina refused to leave his lap and Ian happily helped her open each of her presents. At some point Mickey slipped onto the sofa beside him and placed a hand on his arm. They shared a bright, teary smile. 

Best. Christmas. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr - livefortoday-dreamforever


End file.
